


Writers Room

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete meets his celebrity crush.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Writers Room

Y/N smiles at one of the interns passing by her in the small hallway, as she makes her way to the next and last writers’ room. Pausing in front of the door, she takes a deep breath, before knocking.

The door opens, and Pete smiles down at her. “Y/N.” Pete cheers, gesturing for her to come into the room. “It’s so nice to meet you. I’m actually a fan.” He admits, blushing slightly, much to the amusement of his friend Dave, who is watching the two interact with a smile and a raised an eyebrow.

She twines her fingers together, feeling blood rush to her cheeks. “I’m a fan of yours too. Your stand up is really good.” She then turns to Dave, not forgetting that he was there. “It’s nice to meet you Dave. You worked with one of my friends, and she had nothing but good things to say.”

Dave smiles, warmly at the younger girl. “It’s nice to meet you too.” He points his pen at Pete, “This one as been jumping up and down since he learned you were hosting.”

Pete flushes, but doesn’t deny the statement. “We should probably, get started, I know you’re on a clock.”

She shakes her head, “No clock. This is my last stop and I have nothing to do after I’m done here.”

Much to the surprise of Dave, Pete had three sketches ready to show Y/N. No work needed at all. As they talked through all the sketches, including the two that Dave had, and another that both Dave and Pete had worked on, Dave became more impressed with Y/N. She listened to their ideas and told them straight up whether or not it would work, or what could be changed so it would work. Since, she had done some PR work before she got famous, she also knew what would actually be able to be filmed and allowed on the network.

With an hour passing by, of them burying their heads in the two sketches they decided would work, they almost didn’t notice a knock on the door.

Y/N sets the pen in her hand down, as Pete tells the person to come in.

“Hey, Pete, Dave. I’m making rounds for dinner orders, unless you guys are leaving the building.” Alyssa says, notepad in her hand, the page she was currently on was nearly half full with other orders. Her eyes fall on Y/N just noticing the girl. “Oh, sorry, Y/N do you want something too? Hosts usually are gone by now, that’s why I didn’t see you.” She apologizes.

Y/N laughs, waving her off. “It’s alright and I’m good. I need to stretch my legs. So, I’ll be leaving the building.” As she speaks, she stands up.

Alyssa nods a flush in her cheeks from embarrassment. She looks back at the guys, waiting for their answer.

“I’m staying, so I’ll have a turkey sandwich from that place Aidy talks about.” Dave tells Alyssa.

She nods, “Alright. No tomatoes?”

“No tomatoes.”

“I’m leaving the building, I need to eat something and I think if my ass is going to be permanently numb if I continue to sit here.” Pete says, before Alyssa can look at him, to ask him what he wants to do.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She stops mid turn, looking at Y/N. “I’m not supposed to say anything, but I’m a really big fan and it’s nice to see you’re as kind as people have said.”

Y/N smiles at the girl, “Thanks, Alyssa.”

Alyssa nods, before leaving the room.

Throwing the hood up on her hoodie, Y/N looks at the two men. “I will see you guys tomorrow.”

Dave nods, saying a goodbye, as his focus returns to the sketch in front of him.

“I’ll walk with you.” Pete says, standing up and throwing on his jacket.

Walking out of the building, Y/N takes a deep breath as fresh air hits her. “It’s so nice to be outside.”

Pete makes a humming noise in agreement. After being in a building for over twelve hours, all you wanted to do was get outside for a bit.

She looks up at him, the hood falling off her head. “You want to get some pizza with me? There’s this great place only a ten minute walk away.”

“I’d like that.” Pete says, cheeks and neck flushed.

Turning on her heel, she grabs his hand and leads him towards the pizza shop, hoping that he can’t feel how sweaty her hand is how or tell that her heart is beating faster than it ever has.


End file.
